Give me your heart and I might just give you mine
by dreams-n-things27
Summary: "We're a team." This is Valerian and Laureline before the movie. Back when Valerian was building up his playlist and Laureline was building her status in the ranks. All the while kicking ass and saving eachother time and time again. After all, they're partners. They were meant ot be.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey all, so this fanfic is based off the movie, so it may be different to what you are expecting. Sorry if I don't use the correct words for things in this universe but I don't actually know this comic/series/whatever-it-is I just watched the movie and loved the pairing. This is how I see Laureline and Valerian's timeline before the movie. Hope you like it.**

 **Disclaimer: obviously I do not own the Valerian and the city of a thousand plantes universe, nor do I own the characters.**

* * *

Laureline went to knock on Valerians apartment door when her hand hit air instead. The door swished open and Jane stepped out. They both stepped back in surprise before lightly laughing once they recognized each other.

"Sorry to scare you," Laureline says, stepping to the side.

"Likewise," she replied, a slight blush coming across her cheeks as she realises she's been caught staying the night at the apartment of the most notorious player known at the agency. Laureline watched her make her walk of shame down the hall, slightly shaking her head. _When will you girls learn._

Laureline looked into Valerians apartment and sighed. It was one part disappointment, and two parts misery. A girl had just walked out of Valerian's room. Again. It happened at least once a week. And those are the ones she's run into. Who knows how long his list has gotten. Jane seems to be last night's conquest. This one had deep brown locks, sky high legs, a tiny waist and a gorgeous face. It didn't even bother her that the girls he chose were always better looking than her. They were always prettier, always had a thinner waist, longer legs, bigger breasts. She was used to it.

Laureline wasn't insecure about her looks though. She knows what really matters is what's on the inside. Of course, she had only really come to that conclusion after going through the shallow phase in her teens. She learned quickly though that most people with a pretty face were just that, a pretty face. What bothered her was that he wasn't just a pretty face. He was brave, passionate and deviously clever. She cared for him but she won't let those feelings go further. Not when he would flirt with her all day, make her feel like she was all that mattered, only to go home and take another random co-worker to bed. Laureline shook her head in disgust as she entered Valerians apartment, slamming the door as hard as she could.

"Valerian! You're late. _Again_." Laureline waited a full thirty seconds pacing outside his bedroom door before bursting in. Valerian was lying on his front, face buried in his pillow. He had woken up this morning to find a thin pair of tanned arms wrapped around him and a killer headache pulsing in his brain. He had had too much to drink last night and Laurelines incessant shouting at him only made him want to bury his head further. He has screwed up again. Just when he thought he was finally going to stop sleeping around, he finds another girl basically begging him to do her.

Valerian finally rolled over and slid one eye open. Laurelines faces engulfed his vision, which was prefect really because she was all he ever wanted to see. She was so devastatingly beautiful and it didn't even matter that the girls he took to his bed each night were almost always more physically beautiful than she. They weren't Laureline, and they could never keep his attention from straying to thoughts of her. He wanted Laureline so bad but he needed more from her, just like she needed _a lot_ more from him. He needed her to give his heart to him and she needed him to stop giving himself to everyone else. Neither of them is willing to give in first until they know they have the other. Neither of them realised that they already had each other.

"-are you even listening to me Valerian!" Laureline was fuming mad. He just stared at her, not saying or doing anything. She felt her face morph into a disgusted snarl as she turned away from him. "I'm sick of your shit Valerian, I'm going to put in a request to change-"

Valerian bolted up in a flash of pure dread and snagged her arm, cutting off the words he never wants to hear for as long as he lives. He roughly pulled her to him and she fell on the bed, her back colliding with his chest. He twisted her arm behind her back and rolled them so that he was on top of her, her face now being the one against his pillow. Laureline struggled as she lay on her front, immobilized by the weight of Valerian along her back. She was crazy aware of each point they touched. His chest to her twisted arm and back, her ass pressed up against his pelvic region, his legs smothering hers. She was also well aware of where his skin touched hers, and she sent a silent thank you to the universe that he was at least wearing boxes. Valerian enjoyed watching her struggle, knowing eventually she would find a way to turn the tables on him. He leaned down and kissed the soft, sensitive spot between the back of her ear and her hairline. Laureline momentarily stilled at the touch and opened her mouth to give him a piece of her mind. She won't ever admit to herself that she had to suppress a shiver when his lips touched her skin. Valerian already knew what was coming so he put more pressure on the arm he was already twisting causing her to arc slightly, a breath of pain escaping her lips. He wanted to kiss her so bad. His other hand went to her side, brushing her hair aside, and lifting some of his own weight so he didn't fully crush her. He bent his head closer to her ear, but didn't kiss her this time. Laureline felt his hot breath make its way down her neck as he whispered in her ear. "Don't _ever_ say that Laureline." His voice sounds desperate, like the thought of her leaving him causes him agony. " _Please._ " And with that she feels his head collapse into her, nuzzling her neck once again and his sudden hold on her seems to turn into more of a fraught embrace. Laurelines heart broke a little at the raw emotion in his voice and she let herself relax slightly into his touch. She decided not to flip him yet, even though she had found a way and this would be the perfect opportunity. He has said please. _You never say please._

"We should call in sick and stay like this forever," he mumbled against her neck and just like that Laureline came back to her senses and flipped him. She hooked a leg around his midsection and pulled all her weight into shoving him aside. She now straddled him but he quickly rose off before she could secure his arms so instead she twisted them both behind his back. Laureline was satisfied with the pained look on his face as his own body now arced, his head thrust up in attempt to relieve the pain, leaving his pale neck exposed. Unfortunately they were in sitting position now so the movement only brought then closer, with her having to force his arms behind his back. He was a manipulative, self-serving, egotistical narcissist but she's told him that on several occasions. Valerian finally met her gaze. " _What the hell Laureline_ ," he ground out.

"If you don't want to lose me," Laureline said coldly, "then try getting to quarters on time so that I don't have to come get you. You have 5 minutes" And with that Laureline let him go and walked out of his apartment and made her way to Alex, the ship, or well computer of their ship.

Valerian watched her leave, the cold, stubborn woman with big heart. He put on his clothes, wondering how serious she was about the changing partner's thing. They had always been partners. They were good together and he didn't ever want anyone else. Did she not know that? This morning seemed like a complete overreaction. Normally she scolds him and makes a mean remark. He grabbed his communicator on the way out and that was when he saw the date. _Shit_. It was Lorelines birthday.


	2. Chapter 2

_Of course he forgot_ , Laureline didn't even know why she was surprised. She paced around their craft, annoyed at her stupidity. _When will you girls learn,_ she had thought when watching Jane make the walk of shame not ten minutes ago. _When will_ _ **you**_ _learn, Laureline._. An overwhelming sadness overcame her all of a sudden; she had half the mind to go AWOL for the day. However, the logical part of her knew she had to stay loyal to her duties, it gave her purpose after all, and a great distraction from the empty feeling in her heart.

Laureline heard the main door of the ship swish open and a second later came Alex's voice.

"Good morning Valerian."

"Morning Alex, is Laureline in the helm?" Came Valerian.

"Yes, she's waiting for you." Valerian knew this was not a good sign. He also knew she'll pretend that him forgetting her birthday, _again,_ was no big deal. She could keep a straight face, and the regular tone of voice but that was the problem. He'll be treated with indifference for however long the hurt feelings are there. He entered the helm and took his seat. Laureline didn't even glance at him. Valerian had the crazy idea of not mentioning her birthday and pulling together a last minute surprise party but he knew that she would see through it and the consequences of that would be infinitely worse. It's best he doesn't try cover up his mistakes; it never worked with her in the past, and today would be no exception. He sat up in his seat a little and leaned over the console, placing a hand on her forearm.

Laureline jerked at the sudden touch on her arm and whirled wide-eyed to face Valerian. She was shocked that she had been caught off guard, especially when she knew he was sitting next to her, but she had still somehow managed to zone out completely. This was uncharacteristic of her and they both knew it. Valerian's head had dropped to the side, looking at her with caution. Laureline was _always_ focussed.

"Laureline-" Valerian paused, unsure what to say. He didn't know he'd hurt her that bad. "- where did you go?" He asked softly. His eyes penetrated her own and he refused to let her look away. I slight blush made its way up Laureline's neck and she felt hot.

"Why Valerian, I went where I always try to go when you're within ten metres of me," Laureline quipped, determined to keep her cool and regain her focus.

Valerian smiled all off a sudden. "Oh yeah? Daydreaming about?"

"A world without you," Laureline replies coldly before starting the engine. She gave him one last look to the side and an expression of mock sympathy crossed her face. "You look shocked that a place like that actually exists." He gave me a wry smile and I lifted us into the air.

"Happy Birthday Laureline." He said quietly.

"Thank you." A small smile touched Laurelines lips. _He got there eventually_.

* * *

"Christ Laureline, slow down would you!" Valerian braced himself against his seat as they hurtled through time and space to get to a rendez vous they were probably late to.

"It's your fault you slept in," she replied bitterly.

"That doesn't justify killing us!" Valerian shouted in fear. Laureline suddenly takes her hands off the stick and turns in her chair to face Valerian, acting like she wasn't flying the ship.

" _Laureline what are you doing?!"_ Fear struck through Valerian when she didn't put her hands back on the gears but instead rests her elbow on the side of her seat and her chin atop her palm, remaining eye contact with him the entire time. Her face was cool and unafraid. Valerian on the other hand was freaking out, eyes wild and hands running through his hair. This is a game they always seem to play and no matter how many times they do it his reaction is always the same. _Always_.

"Laureline, put your hands back on the wheel," Valerian growled. She had to admit, she loved the sound of his voice in these moments of panic, the desperate tone taken to his rugged voice. She loved the sound of him speaking, not that she'll ever tell him. She angled her head on him now and a smile tugged at her lips at his distressed state. I mean, they were hurtling through time and space after all.

"Laureline, I'm sorry I forgot your birthday okay? I'm sorry I made us late okay but just put your hands back on the controls," he shouts in a murderous tone, half shouts out of dread.

Laureline grinned, mischievously and placed her hands back on the controls, she wasn't going to hold out for a please in this situation. They both knew she wouldn't do anything to jeopardise either of their lives but the random fear he has whenever she lets go always amuses her. He was always so brave, and it thrilled her that she could do something so small to scare him. He glares at her just as we enter the atmosphere of planet Jacu.

"Wait till I get you back Laureline, you won't be so smug then," he promises darkly.

"If only I had fears," she replies, smugly. _He doesn't know what scares me._

Laureline lands the ship and turns on the camouflage system before they step and leave Alex behind. Jacu was a small planet, and basically one massive city. There was not a lot of green. It was a planet of concrete slabs, bricks and windows. It was the central trading place for most companies. It was a place of business. They had parked in an abandoned lot, which was hard to come by on this planet, they're beings everywhere and they were always busy. They head towards the main streets and bend in with the crowd. After five minutes, Laureline addresses her communicator before putting it away. "We just need to turn left at the alley ahead and keep going till we see them."

Valerian doesn't say anything. In fact he had been quiet the entire time. It bothered Valerian how smug she was about not fearing anything. He knew she was brave but he wished she's just once let her guard down. Not for the whole world to see her, but just for him. It was only when they turned onto the alleyway that Valerian lost all patience and snapped.

Laureline gasped, the breath knocked out of her as her back roughly hits the side of the building. Valerians grabbed her arms and pinned them at her sides, pressing himself against her so that she couldn't move an inch. She could always head-butt him but she had no room to gain momentum. His face was inches from hers. Her eyes slide to his lips which turn into a smirk when he notices her looking. Her eyes shoot up to meet his and she glares. The smirk remains on his face as he leans in closer.

"Everyone's afraid of something Laureline, and you can be sure that as soon as I find out what makes you run for the hills, I'm going to make it my new duty to torture you with it." He whispers it with equal amounts of charm and menace. The foreboding sound in his voice sends shivers down her spine. With that, he let her go and continued down the alleyway.

Valerian fought off the urge to run back to her and kiss her senseless. However, he didn't deserve her after last night and he sure as hell wasn't going to mess up their partnership over it. He did, however, have his heart set on finding what she was afraid of. The thought of finally getting revenge on her bought a smile to his mouth. He wanted to see her flustered, writhing beneath him- _Stop thinking about having sex with her._ He cursed his mind for betraying him. How easily his thoughts had strayed. But he couldn't help but run the fantasy through his head. Finding what she feared most, saving her from them, and then hot sex afterwards. Of course he knew this would never happen. She was much to brave and stubborn and prideful to let herself be stuck in that situation. Valerian tripped all of a sudden, but Laureline grabbed his arm to steady him, a wolfish grin on her face. He hadn't even noticed she had caught up, and the child she was she stuck out her foot to trip him.

 _It's the little things in life,_ thought Laureline, sighing in content. Up ahead a figure came into view. They came to a stop in front of the man in the nice business suit. Laureline admired the slick undercover outfit.

"You're late," General Oktobar gruffed.

"My bad," Valerian offers.

"You read your missions right, it's just you two and there will be no back up. The circumstances make it impossible for us to watch your six. This artefact you're stealing from the trades department is highly sensitive, expensive and dangerous. _Don't_ get caught because there won't be anyone to save either of you, understand?" Oktobar's tone is all business, fitting his suit entirely too well.

"I got you guys passes into the building and floor that it's being held on. It is heavily guarded so be careful. Here are your packs," General Oktobar says, handing over two backpacks filled with everything we'd need for the mission. "Good luck," he says with a brief nod before turning around and walking away. Laureline turns to leave too but stops at the sound of General Oktobar.

"Oh and Laureline?" he calls.

"Yes general?"

"Happy birthday," he says with a kind smile. Laureline grins, a slight blush on her cheeks and Valerian frowns at her. As they made their way back down the alleyway, Valerians frown only deepened.

"Oh stop moping Valerian, it's very unbecoming of you," Laureline rolls her eyes.

"I'm not moping."

"Good, because you'd only have yourself to blame," Laureline says, a smirk playing on her lips.

"That would imply I did something wrong," Valerian quips back. Laureline scoffed, _Idiot,_ and punched him in the arm.

* * *

 **A/N:** Here is the next chapter, hope ya'll liked it. Let me know what you think.

Thanks lovlies xoxox


	3. Chapter 3

Laureline was going to kill him. That is if they made it out of this alive that is. She couldn't believe he'd blown their cover just as they were almost in the clear. It had all gone well. They wore their suits, presented their falsified security clearances, and bypassed the cameras and motion lasers. They retrieved the artefact resembled a broken piece of some ancient looking plate. Except it was gold with cryptic writing in symbols they didn't recognize. It was small, albeit heavy, but failed to appear as a worthy prize to either of them. Laureline swallowed her disappointment at the little piece that easily fit in the palm of her hand. By the way they had talked about it in their reports made it seem like a bigger deal than it looked like. _People out there would kill for this fragment of what?_ It seemed pretty useless. Valerian was even more puzzled than she was, and was far more willing to express his frustrations.

" _That's it_?" Valerian exclaimed, incredulously, holding the small piece between his thumb and forefinger. "We infiltrated the number one trades department in the universe, who don't take kindly to thieves might I add, just for this crumb? What's it good for? I suppose it's heavy enough to knock someone out if you throw at them but-" Laureline shoved him against a crate, hand held over his mouth. The idiot didn't even realise how loud he was talking, getting riled up over the thing.

"Cut it out Valerian," Laureline hissed at him, pushing him against the crate harder in shock panic as she heard voices travel from behind the entrance door. She quickly switched their flashlights off with her free hand. The entire floor they were on was a storage warehouse, a bunch of isles and crates making up the room. It was much too big to turn on the lights, which would have made their presence there mortifyingly obvious. So they had weaved through the entire floor, flashing their torches on the labels of each crate, occasionally bumping into them, which caused more pain than noise. They had finally found the crate which resembled more of a jewellery box more than anything else, that contained the piece along with several other small and weird looking trinkets that looked like they were more important than the one they were after. But this was the one labelled Shighlohs' Key and so this is what they will have to take, even if it didn't look like the typical key.

The voices faded after a few more moments of waiting Laureline loosed the pressure of her hand across Valerians mouth. She had been facing the direction of the entrance the entire time, eyes wide, waiting in suspense even though the room was pitch black. She flipped back on one of the torches and turned back to Valerian who was looking at her with… well Laureline didn't know what the look was. He was simply staring at her as though he could do it all day and he still wouldn't be done. Laureline wasn't aware of course that he had been staring at her even in the dark. She was near him, he felt her where she was and even knew that she was solely focussed on the potential threat that awaited outside. He let her hold him in place, knowing she needed at least that small bit of control over him so that she would feel more in control of their situation and their surroundings. An idea had sparked in him then and there. _Control._ Did she fear losing it? It would be awfully ironic considering their job description.

Valerian grabbed Laurelines hand off his mouth, twisting it behind her back and flipped her so that now she was pushed against the crate. He grinned slyly, looking very predatory with the lack of light. His eyes danced and Laureline thought she saw sparks flicker in them, alive with something more. Valerian quickly placed a kiss on her forehead and let her go.

"Let's get out here."

"Let's." Laureline confirmed and she put piece in her pack and on her pack while Valerian placed the lid back on the crate. Of course, Valerian couldn't resist taking a few more pieces from the crate that he considered interesting. And of course, he felt justified in doing it, going to such lengths for a little key that turned out to be a plate required compensation of his own making- or in this case, taking. And of course, one of those little trinkets had to be wired to a security trigger that set off an alarm once the thing was taken and thus the wire snapped.

All of a sudden a blearing red light pulsed through the entire floor and a loud siren sounded, drowning their ears. Laureline glared at Valerian as he stopped dead, a necklace of some sorts that triggered the alarm, dangling from his hand that was hanging halfway between him and the crate. Laureline shot him a look of pure disbelief and anger.

"Oops."

Laureline scoffed and opened her mouth to yell at him but was stopped by the entrance door clanging open followed by the shouts and footfalls of soldiers as they spread through the floor, their torches making streamlines of light dancing in the dark. Valerian fell into a crouch, pulling Laureline with him. He looked over the crate. The guards were in line formation moving forward as a single unit.

"All units at my pace," came a gruff voice.

"Clear!" came another shout. A few seconds later they shouted it again. "Clear!" They were clearing every few feet across the floor, making a thorough and fast approach. Valerian turned and spied the exit about eighty feet behind them but they were certain to be caught in the streams of light and he had no doubt they would fire on site. They could always fight back but they were just doing their jobs. They weren't the bad guys. Technically he and Laureline were in this situation.

He felt a tug on his sleeve and let Laureline pull him to where she wanted to go. She was bound to have a plan. She always had a plan. His theory on fear of losing control was looking better and better. The crawled over until they hit a wall and Laureline grabbed his hands and placed them on the grate she found so that he would understand what she was thinking. Hope coursed through Valerian and he found her in the dark, placing a kiss on her cheek as if to say "thank you". Laureline returned her current feelings by biting back at him. Except of course she couldn't see where he was and ended up catching his bottom lip, cutting through it. Laureline pulled back at shock at how close he was and that she had just bitten him. She could taste the metallic tang of his blood in her mouth but she didn't feel the least bit bad. Especially with the situation he got them into. Valerian barely registered the pain, the adrenaline of the situation kicking in as well as his need to keep Laureline safe. Silently they lifted the grate together, working in the harmony that comes from working with each other for so long. The shifted it to the side of the wall and Laureline thanked her lucky stars that there were crates in front of them to block any streams of light that would catch them out as they escaped the floor.

Valerian pushed Laureline towards the entrance first, doing the best she could to silently navigate the vent as one could in the dark. Valerian followed through swiftly, placing the grate back in place after him. He already felt a little better about their chances on making it out. They were basically still rookie cops. This is the most intense situation they'd ever been in and they couldn't even count on back up. _I really need to start getting my shit together_ , Valerian thought to himself. _If we make it out, I'm going to get responsible and serious about these situations next time._ His heart beat rapidly but he keep crawling behind Laureline as quietly as they could, although the noise the guards were making as they scoured the floor was more than enough to cover up any noise they'd be making in the vents. Neither Valerian nor Laureline however felt safe enough to utter a single word. They crawled for 10 minutes, their knees felt like a knife stabbing them every time they placed them down on the cool metal surface to crawl another inch. They had finally made it to the end and Laureline pushed the grate out and dragged it back in the vent with all her strength, lest there be guards outside to see the grate fall and reveal them. The light blinded them and it took a few seconds to adjust. Using a slingshot from their packs, they swung down gracefully, landing in the vacant alley. Then they walked right out. Once they were a block away from the building they ran. They ran until they got to Alex. They didn't stop to breath until they lifted in the air and entered a different galaxy. Only then did they breath and sigh in relief. They sat in their chairs, both wide-eyed, staring at nothing in particular.

Laureline felt like she was going to faint, the adrenaline from before had gone everything that had happened came back to her. She felt nauseous. They had never been on a mission that severe, that risky. Their lives were at stake! They could have died! _Valerian could have died._ The thought tore at her heart.

Valerian was panicking. The entire situation made him want to keep running. It made him want to be more grateful for all the small things. It made him want to _live_. He had never been so frightened in his life. The reality of the situation was beginning to sink in and Valerian didn't want that. He wanted the adrenaline back. He was beginning to feel the pain in his lip. He didn't want to feel. So he acted out instead.

Valerian got up and grabbed Laureline, jolting her out of his daze. Laureline frowned at him but went wide-eyed after catching his expression. Valerian had a look of cool, controlled anger but Laureline cans sense the nervous energy he was feeling within. It was a dangerous combination.

"You _bit_ me," he stated, quietly. His voice sounded restrained. He shook her. The adrenaline in him was building and he was in dire need of an outlet. Laureline saw this. The mission clearly affected him in a different way than it did her. But she understood. They were both hyped up and neither of them could deal with it. They needed a distraction. Laureline almost smirked at her sudden thought. Valerian would have definitely preferred to have had hot heavy "omg we're alive" sex but she wasn't going to risk their partnership over that ending badly. Besides, she was still pissed at him for putting them in that situation so recklessly. So she did the next best thing she could. She started an argument.

"YOU SET OFF THE ALARM!" Laureline shouted at him and shoved him back. They glared at each other, both snarling.

And so it begun.

* * *

 **A/N:** I'm worried I was a bit rushed with this chapter but I'll let you be the judge of that.

xoxox


	4. Chapter 4

"So what? You had to go ahead and escalate the situation?!" Valerian argued, shoving her back. He has no qualms in fighting the female sex, especially when they're the one to throw the first punch.

" _Escalate?!_ " Laureline growled back at him, the volume of her tone rising. Valerian took in her expression of complete disbelief. "Get over yourself Valerian. _I_ _saved_ us after _you_ put us in _danger_. _We could have died._ " Laureline glared at him, silently willing him with her eyes to see how desperate she was for him to understand the gravity of the situation they escaped.

" _We could have died_ ," she repeated. "and that would have been on _you_."

Valerian's body shook. He shook with adrenaline. He shook from fear. He shook, uncontrollably with anger. He was angry at his partner for being right and he was angry even more-so at himself. So he did what every other immature young adult does when their ego overshadows their sense, he let the anger fuel him into taking irrational action. Valerian shoved her back again, harder. Laurelines' back hit the wall but she caught herself before she fell. Shock coursed through her. _When will you grow up Valerian?_ _I'm tired of dealing with your childish shit._

Before Valerian could blink, Laureline pushed off the wall, using the momentum and her anger to fuel the right hook she landed across Valerians cheek. He fell in one clean sweep, barely registering what had happened. Laureline had never hit anyone or anything so hard in her life. And then she was on the floor. Valerian had kicked her legs out from under her and was on top of her in a flash. He frantically tried to grab her wrists but she kept struggling against him, an unrelenting force. Then they flipped and Laureline got the upper hand, pounding him on the chest, smacking him across the face while he kept his arms up in a defensive position. Valerian finally got a hold off her wrists and pulled out both their arms, forcing her to lean down to him. She thought he might kiss her playfully but instead he snapped his head forward, slamming his forehead into hers. Laureline fell off him and to the side in pain. Head-butting always left her disorientated and was the one hit she couldn't really come back from. She had made plans to work on her resistance to its affects but hadn't managed it yet. He knew that though and it stabbed at her heart a little.

"You jackass," she mumbled. "You know those put me out for the rest of the day."

A twinge of guilt passed through Valerian, dimming some of the restless energy he'd obtained from their haphazard mission. He decided not to say anything and instead went back to his seat.

"Take us home Alex," he said quietly.

* * *

Valerian entered the commandment centre, Laureline trailing him. Neither had said a word to the other the entire time. Valerian came to a stop in front of General Oktobar, Laureline halting beside him, the relic plate gripped in her hands. She thrust it out in front of her, willing for the General to take it and be dismissed so she didn't have to suffer in Valerians presence longer than necessary.

"I see you've completed your mission," the General announced with a small proud smile on his face. He took the plate from Laureline, gently turning it over in his hands. "I'm assuming you had no trouble?" His gaze bounced between Valerian and Laureline, perhaps sensing something was amiss with them.

"A little," Valerian managed to say, albeit hesitantly. He silently begged the General not to ask about what had transpired during the mission. The General glanced between them again, brows slightly furrowed.

"I expect to read about it in your report then," he decided to save them from having to explain right away. "You may retire to your rooms but I expect a report from each of you in explicit detail first thing tomorrow."

They both nodded, and voiced polite a "yes General" before leaving, more than relieved for the dismissal.

They both parted without saying goodbye. Laureline couldn't stand to look at him and Valerian secretly couldn't stop trying to catch a glimpse of her. When she left in the direction of her room, she didn't notice that he stopped to watch her leave, part of him hoping she'd turn to look back at him. She never did.

* * *

Valerian tossed and turned in bed. Sleep seemed to elude him. He could hardly be surprised after today's events, but he was. He was _exhausted._ But it didn't seem enough. Thoughts of the fight with Laureline and the close call on the mission consumed him more than his fatigue. He had been stupid and greedy in that warehouse. He had been stubborn and unreasonable in the aftereffects with Laureline. _Why didn't I just apologize?_ He was a hothead, and he was certainly suffering the consequences because of it. She deserves better than him, he hopes she doesn't realize how true that is. He is selfish and wants to keep her. He got out of bed, frustrated and determined.

Laureline couldn't sleep and in was all Valerians fault. _The bastard_. He had to endanger their lives and their mission and then act like a total ass about it. Now she was restless _and_ had a slight headache. She sighed, wishing for sleep to come. A sudden knock came up and Laureline jumped out of bed, concerned the she was needed, why else would anyone be knocking at her door at two in the morning?

She swung open the door. Valerian stood in front of her, shirtless and pyjama bottoms riding low on his hips. He leaned on one arm against the door frame, his hair messy. He looked good, even now. Laureline slammed the door shut but his arm snaked through and he pushed it back open, forcing his way inside while she tried to push him back out. Laureline was too physically and mentally exhausted to put up much of a fight. He finally got in and pushed her against it, effectively closing it and trapping her in. Laureline opened her mouth to give him a piece of her mind but he covered her mouth with his hand, pushing her harder against the door.

"Laureline, just stop," he moved back a little to look into her eyes. His eyes looked wide and sincere. Laurelines' narrowed in uncertainty and slight distrust. The notion hurt him a little. She _has to_ trust him.

"I'm sorry, okay?" He kept eye contact, begging her to see how genuine he was being. "I am so so sorry."

He released her and took two steps back. "It was all my fault and then my behaviour afterwards was completely unreasonable. I put your life in danger and it was because of something I did. I would never forgive myself if something happened to you because of me. I still don't think you should have bitten me but it's time I take responsibility for my own actions."

Laureline blinked back in shock. Valerian smirked a bit at that. She continued to blink in shock for the next three minutes, causing his smirk to grow.

"You know, I always dreamed of making you speechless. But I didn't plan on it happening from something I say but more with what I would be doing with my tongue."

That brought Laureline back to reality. She slapped him across the face. "Just when I thought you'd grown up."

He rubbed at his left cheek which was now red. "Just when I thought you'd take the high road and ignore those comments."

"But then how will you ever learn from your indiscretions?" Laureline said, feeling justified.

He looks at her, tilting his head to the side slightly. A small smile on his lips and a slight frown on his brows. Laureline remained motionless, keeping her face straight. Valerian finally sighed and stepped closer to her, brushing a section of hair behind her ear. He wanted to be closer to her. Laureline struggled to keep eye contact and not look at his bare chest, despite the palpable heat radiating from his skin. He leaned in until they were nose to nose. Valerian wanted to kiss her but knew that it wouldn't be a good idea after what happened today. He got the distinct feeling she wouldn't object, he had the distinct feeling she would kiss him back. But he doesn't want their relationship to be built on the events of today. He is _serious_ about her. When they do get together it's going to be under the right circumstances because as soon as he truly has her, he is _never_ going to let her go.

Just as Laureline turned her head slightly which would cause their lips to meet, Valerian diverted away, incidently dragging his mouth along her cheek before resting at her ear, his hands clenched on the door at either side of her. The restraint was killing him.

"Goodnight Laureline, I really am sorry," he murmured. Valerian opened the door and gently nudged her aside so he could leave. This time it was Laurelines turn to watch him leave, feeling slightly breathless.

They both went to bed and slept peacefully, glad to have fixed things between them to an extent and both pleasantly surprised by Valerians apology.

Perhaps he's done some growing up after all.

* * *

 **A/N:** Sorry it's been a while but here we go, hope you enjoy. As always, please review.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxox

dreams-n-things27


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey all I am back, sorry it has been a very long time since I last updated but thanks for sticking around xx**

Chp 5

Valerian lay back on his bed, admiring the necklace he had stolen from their mission. The rising sun peaked through the curtains, illuminating its brilliance. The necklace itself was rather simple, three rows of delicate silver strands, with an otherworldly blue gem attached hanging off the middle strand that reminded him of Laurelines eyes. Truly generic if it were not for the fact that the metal gleamed like no other he'd seen before, a metal of an alien origin if he had to guess. A rare one too. He nimbly felt his bottom lip which was still aching from where Laureline had bit him. He smiled at the shocked look on her face when she realized what she had done, how primitive it had been. He placed the necklace in the drawer of his bedside table. He had planned to give it her, after all he had stolen it _for_ her, but he was caught out and almost got them killed over it so he'd have to wait a few years before she'd forget what it looks like and him presenting it wouldn't be suspicious. His smile darkened as he remembered how she looked when she wasn't in control- something she seemed to fear. An idea he planned to confirm then exploit. He bounced off his bed to get ready for the new day, lacking sleep but feeling rejuvenated at the thought of lightly tormenting Laureline.

* * *

After their allowed day of recovery from their mission, Laureline felt replenished and ready for the next mission. They only got a day off because the archaeologists required time to analyse and decrypt the symbols on the plate. _I wonder what the next step of the mission will be_. She had not seen Valerian the previous day but hoped he still sported a few bruises just as she did. She rounded the corner of the station to arrive at the command centre, where she was surprised to find Valerian already there, waiting. _Heavens above looks like he's keeping up the effort to be mature._ She refused to believe that the whole 'grown up' act is anything but an act. He'll behave this way until he stops feeling guilty or enough time has passed that he deems it appropriate to return to his irresponsible, playboy ways. Valerian spotted her and gave her a half smile, that proceeded to turn into a smirk as he noticed how her gaze dropped to his swollen lip.

"Feel free to kiss it better if you're so inclined," he murmured to her as she came to a stop next to him and they both faced General Oktobar. The general barely lifted his head from the papers in his hands as they waited for him patiently to finish analysing the information contained in the document.

"Oh I'm sure you can manage to find someone else to do that in my place," Laureline replied slyly. "Be sure to invite me along so I can watch." Valerian turned his head sharply to appraise the female at his side, a look of shock and disbelief adorning his features. He opened his mouth the utter something that would probably have been crude but Laureline hadn't finished. She allowed herself a dark little smile and tilted her head towards Valerian in a conspiratorial fashion. "I imagine the look of sheer pain on your face as she sucks on your poor lip will bring me a lot of joy."

Valerian scowled at her and breathed out a frustrated breath he didn't know he had been holding. He turned back to the general and muttered "sadist" just before the General closed his final and finally turned his attention towards the two. Laureline forced her face to become neutral as the General looked them over.

"You both look as though you could have used a little more recovery time," he said in a gruff voice. "Or maybe I should be training you two harder so you'll get out of your missions with more of your dignity and less injuries." Neither of them could disagree but hardly felt like agreeing that their training is insufficient.

"Your next mission relates to Shighlohs' Key. What you had acquired was in fact only a part of the key. We were expecting you to bring back the entire disk but it seems it had been broken and its pieces scattered. However with the rare makeup of it, we were able to do a scan for it using our satellites and we've got a hit for it which we are hoping is another piece of the key," he continued. "It was detected in a local fleet market in the downtown part of Paradine on planet Xun."

Laureline inwardly sighed. Paradine was hardly a safe place. It was a place cluttered with people and things. In her opinion the whole town was one big market, filled with hagglers and aliens Paradians trying to rip you off. It was a place of loose morals and even looser laws since almost all the local police were corrupt. Valerian liked it there, the excitement and potential for adventure.

"We've sent the coordinates to Alex, make sure you disguise yourselves for this one, I want you in and out, looking like a couple tourists. I want this piece bought not stolen if possible. I have a feeling it's being sold at one of the stands like junk. The owner probably has no idea of its value," General Oktobar grunted. "Keep me informed on your progress." And with a solute he was off and we were dismissed.

Laureline turned to Valerian immediately. "I'm going back to my room to get some normal clothes, meet me at Alex in 10." She walked off before he could reply.

Valerian stared after her, slightly annoyed she simply told him what to do and didn't even wait for his input. He felt... _disregarded_. He decided he despised this feeling.

* * *

Fifteen minutes later they were soaring through space on their way to planet Xun. Laureline sat at the main controls. To Valerian, it seemed more and more likely that Laureline had a control issue.

"Why don't you let me drive this time?" He implored, looking at her.

Laureline frowned and glanced at him from her seat. "Why? I'm _already driving_." She emphasized this by swerving the ship and they swayed from left to right.

"Yes but I've just realised I haven't driven Alex in a long while and would like to retouch my piloting skills."

"You don't need to pilot, that's what you have me for. Besides you aced the piloting exam, you hardly need the practise and I like flying more than you do," Laureline lamented. Valerian only smirked. _You mean you like control more than I do._

"I just feel like steering for a bit, I don't see what the problem is unless there is something you would like to tell me?" Valerians voice came out playful and slightly mocking. Laureline scowled at him slightly before relenting.

"Fine. Alex autopilot." Laureline unbuckled, moving out of the seat.

"Autopilot on," came Alex's serene voice

Valerian glided past her, bopping her on the nose as he did. They switched seats. A grin curled on Valerians face while a small frown marred Laurelines.

"Thanks Alex you can switch off the autopilot," Valerian said.

"Autopilot off, approaching Planet Xun in 10 minutes."

Valerian grabbed hold of the control wheel and eased around an upcoming piece of rock.

"See isn't this great," he flashed a grin at her. Laureline simply rolled her eyes and folded her arms across her chest but seemed to relax slightly. His grin turned wolfish and a sliver of panic struck her chest. A split second later Valerian jerked the wheel to the right and they went spinning. Laureline gasped and held her breath, wide-eyed as she waited for the spinning to stop. And it did, after a full thirty seconds. Her hands grasped the sides of her chair as she tried to control her breathing and her rage. Valerian was grinning at her an evil grin and the anger in her grew.

"Someone is little bit of a control freak," he said like the devil.

 _That is it_. Laureline shouted in frustration. "ALEX, AUTO PILOT!" A split second later Laureline was out of her seat and flying at Valerian who had had enough sense to start unbuckling himself and running away from her anger. His eyes widened as she tackled him and they fell from his chair to the floor.

 _Oomph_. They landed with a thud with Laureline at the bottom. Valerian pushed himself up on his hands and grinned down at her.

"Kind of ironic how we're both scared of each others driving, albeit for different reasons. I'm scared of how reckless you are when you drive and you're scared of not being in control," he chuckled. He leaned down and whispered in her ear. "Maybe it's a good thing you never accept my offer to come to my bed. Because I'd make you lose control. You'd lose your mind." He chuckled again. The momentary stun she'd had from hitting the floor hard disappeared and her anger surged. As did her annoyance. Laureline shoved Valerian off her and stood up to look down at him as he sat up, one arm resting lazily on a propped up knee as he smirked at her in a knowing way that drove her nuts.

"I hardly have control issues," Laureline spat at him coldly. "I'm only scared of not being in control around you because _I don't trust you_." The smirk on his face fell and look of hurt replaced it.

"We're partners, how could you say that?" Valerian got up on his feet, feeling despaired.

"How could I not? You are reckless and selfish. You've almost gotten us killed and don't show any concern for your own life or mine." Laureline watched as the hurt grew on his face and it was almost enough for her to take it all back, but she stopped herself. This needed to be said.

Valerian grew cold at her words and wasn't sure how true it rang. This was not going as he had expected it to. This had turned out to be a massive backfire, one he could never of seen coming. He turned and took his original seat, buckling up.

"I didn't know you felt that way about me. I'm sorry you don't have a more _trustworthy_ partner to work with but I guess you're stuck with me for now." His voice was cold and biting.

Laureline sighed but could hardly think of anything to say. She reclaimed her seat and put the ship back on manual. They both looked ahead, refusing to turn to each other. Valerian stared glumly at the upcoming planet. His emotions were all over the place and bitterness twisted at his heart.

It's not every day your partner tells you you're not someone they can trust.

* * *

A/N: There we have it, a new chapter. Hope you all like it. PLease let me know if something in the story doesn't add up or make sense. It's been a while so I may have missed something and frankly I had forgotten where I was going with this.

I'm kind of stumbling along. Which is also an excellent portrayal of how I seem to being going about my life.

Thank you my lovlies for reading, I truly hope you enjoyed xxx

Please review xx


	6. Chapter 6

Laureline took in the lively mess that was the market. The sun hadn't even set and there were hookers lining the paths, dressed so that no man could resist. Not that how they looked mattered. Laureline noted that almost every "lady of the night" here was of a particular species- the Lux. These creatures had the ability to excrete pheromones that would have men on their knees begging and emptying the contents of their wallets just for a touch. She wasn't even sure how many of them ended up having sex with the poor fellas, they probably took their money and sent them off with a pat on the head. The men would have walked away feeling fulfilled and high. They were basically the space alien equivalent of sirens. Of course they always took the lookers to bed; they had their needs after all. _Thank the heavens I had been born a female._ Laureline hated the thought of being rendered weak and defenceless. Of course there were male Luxes but there were so few of them that Laureline had luckily never crossed paths with one.

Valerian was digging the chaos that surrounded him. The women were especially beautiful tonight. He smiled fondly as he spotted Dahlia up ahead. Her brilliant red hair flowed freely and her tight grey dress left little to the imagination. She was elegant in a way that made her look out of place in this place filled with junk. She was absolutely beautiful and pleased him in all the right ways. That relationship hadn't lasted long. Valerian had realised how dangerous and addictive the Lux were after a few rounds and decided to keep his sanity. His smile grew as she spotted him and greeted her with her own smile. He gently grabbed Laureline's arm and slid them to a halt as he gave Dahlia a one armed hug.

"You are looking as lovely as always, Dahlia," he greeted. She simply rolled her eyes.

"Good to see you too. Now how about you introduce me to your nice lady friend here," she turned her attention to Laureline who was carefully keeping a straight face. Dahlia smiled widely at Laureline, it was warm and welcoming.

"Dahlia, this is-"

"Oh hush now, your too late." Dahlia cut him off and turned back to Laureline, extending her hand. "Hi sweetie, I'm Dahlia, life and soul of this dump."

Laureline smiled in return, deciding she liked this Dahlia, and shook her hand. "Laureline, the better partner." Valerian grimaced at that and opened his mouth to rebuke but once again was cut off.

"Oh shoosh Valerian, it's clear as day she's better than you," Dahlia interrupted. Laureline shot Valerian a smug look.

"So are you two here for business or pleasure?" Dahlia asked, shooting a suggestive look at Laureline. Laureline's eyes widened at that. Valerian smirked a little.

"Business," Valerian replied for the both of them. Dahlia sighed wistfully and made a final sweep of Laurelines figure.

"A shame really, I could have opened you up to a whole new world of ecstasy. It's more fun to be with someone who doesn't get all drunk on our pheromones." Laureline only nodded, unsure of how to reply. "Well you do be careful, especially you Valerian. You're a gorgeous fella and the girls only ever backed off because you were with me but now... well they might try something. I suggest you too act as a couple, you're less likely to get snagged that way"

Valerian nodded. "Thanks Dahlia, it was good seeing you." Dahlia nodded in return.

"And you Valerian. You are welcome to visit me anytime. As are you Laureline. It was a pleasure meeting you. If you ever change your mind, you know where to find me." With that said Dahlia gave a final devastating smile and returned to her post.

Valerian turned back to Laureline and both of them raised a brow at each other. Valerian smiled a quick mean, hate-filled smile at her then and held out his arm in a mocking "shall we." Laureline sighed at his behaviour but linked their arms as they walked down the stalls. They both wore watches that should begin to beep once it sensed another part of the key.

"Maybe you should stop resenting me for not trusting you and start doing things that will make me trust you," Laureline said coolly as they continued their stroll.

Laureline tripped all of a sudden then and Valerians other arm came to catch her inches off the ground. He pulled her up and close, their faces inches apart, his arms around her tightly and his bodies pressed to hers. His close-lipped smile was still mean and his eyes slightly narrowed.

"How's that for a trustworthy action," he mocked. Laureline shoved him away, anger rising.

"It would have been a start if you hadn't been the one to trip me you arse!" Laureline spat and then cooled her expression when she realised the other Luxen females had begun to take an interest in Valerian, especially since it looked like this loving couple might not last.

"Whatever let's just find the key and get out of here," she amended.

Laureline and Valerian continued down the road, but without touching. Ten minutes later, Laureline felt a ding on her wrist. _Finally._ The piece is near. She turned to Valerian who was also looking a his watch. They nodded to each other in understanding and split to find the piece. There were four possible stands it would be found in this vicinity. Laureline went to the right and Valerian to the left. The first stall was filled with tech and Laureline doubted it was there but the second stall had all kinds of junk. _Great._ She quickly checked on Valerian who was looking through the junk on the other side. No Lux were near him. _So far so good._

* * *

Two minutes later, Laureline couldn't believe her luck. She had found the piece lodged carelessly at the bottom of the first basket of junk she looked for. Her day was already looking up. The alien at the stall looked at her as if she just escaped a mental hospital when she said she'd like to buy the broken piece of plate. She had bought if for the same price one might buy and ice cream. Once the transaction was completed she safely tucked away the piece of the key before turning back to Valerian, only to find he wasn't there. _Shit_. _I took my eyes off him for 2 minutes! TWO minutes!_

Laureline rushed to the side Valerian was on and desperately tried to look above the sea of people milling around. She finally spotted him walking away, hand in hand with a girl with dark hair, a beautiful face and an ample chest. A girl who was most definitely Lux. _Shit shit shit._ Laureline ran after them, weaving through the crowd as best she could before she finally snagged Valerians free arms and pulled him roughly to her.

"Sorry Luxey, this one's mind," Laureline declared and pulled her arm around his waist in emphasis. Valerian had a slightly glazed expression and tried to take a step towards the Lux lady but Laureline jerked him back.

"You sure honey because it looks like he wants to come with me," she said, resting a hand on her hip, arching one perfect eye brow. Valerian suddenly inhaled sharply and tried to pushed Laureline off him to get back to the Lux. Laureline swore and shoved him down, sweeping her leg behind his knees. She quickly sat on his chest and grappled with his hands as she addressed the amused Lux.

"Would you stop with the Pheromones already?"

The Lux smiled viciously and opened her mouth to say something that would probably piss Laureline off further. Laureline growled in annoyance and risked freeing a hand from Valerian and whipped out her badge. The Luxs' eyes widening in understanding.

"Unless you want trouble I suggest you reel it in and leave. NOW!" The Lux nodded and ran off. Laureline tucked away her badge and returned to Valerian, who had mercifully stopped trying to get to the Luxen woman. Laureline sighed in relief and slid off Valerian, holding out a hand to help him up. He eyed her hand and Laureline saw the hungry look still remained in his eyes, his eyes no longer glazed over but sharp and predatory. Laureline hoped the full effect of the pheromones would disappear soon. Valerian took her hand and got up. He tried to let go but Laureline tightened her grip.

"What? So you can get lured by another Lux? I don't think so." Laureline tugged on his hand and guided him through the market to the exit. Valerian said nothing but the hungry look in his eyes blazed hotter.

Near the end of the exit Laureline spotted Dahlia and gave a slight wave, Dahlia smiled and waved in return. She then caught sight of Valerian and her eyes widened.

"Oh Laureline sweetie you be careful with him alright? Those pheromones are like drugs and the after effects are gonna last a while. He needs that taken care of," Dahlia said with a look that screamed he's so horny he needs to get laid before he jumps your bones. Laureline glanced at Valerian somewhat nervously. He was staring at her very darkly, and his thumb started rubbing against her hand in a caress. Laureline felt herself pale slightly.

"Thanks for the heads up Dahlia, I'll call one of his girlfriends once we get back to- uh- take care of it," Laureline said nervously before fast walking towards where Alex was parked, waving a final bye to Dahlia.

* * *

As soon as they entered Alex, Valerian wrapped his arms around Laureline from behind and started kissing her neck. Laureline tensed up and elbowed him.

"No Valerian, wait till we get home and you can call Jane. You're not thinking straight."

Valerian didn't say anything. Laureline wasn't even sure he had heard a single thing she had said. He simply continued to look at her in a way that made her feel already half-ravaged and took a menacing a step towards her. The entire situation felt menacing and Laureline was beginning to feel a little scared. Laureline walked back as he continued forward. She hit the wall and the next second Valerian had pounced and was on her, trapping her in. He grabbed her wrists and held them in one of his above her head as she struggled against him. His other hand went and cupped her cheek. His eyes on her lips. He slid his hand lower, caressing her neck, then her collarbone, curving around her breast where he gently squeezed and Laureine simply froze. Too shocked to move. _What the hell is going on?_ His hand moved onwards, down her navel, down her thigh. Then he stared back up the back of her thigh before he grabbed her ass and squeezed. The motion made her jerk forward in surprise and she felt him hard against her. He groaned and rolled his hips against her at the sudden contact, his mouth going back to her neck. To her horror, she moaned and wanted to start grinding against him. She screamed in outrage and disgust at herself before pulling her wits together and kicking him away from her. He looked momentarily stunned but she was already on him, executing a right hook and knocking him out cold as his head hit the wall. She dragged his body to his seat and strapped him in, buckling herself in the pilot seat and getting ready for liftoff.

While they were flying through space Laureline felt ashamed. He actually had an excuse for his behaviour but what was hers? She could have gotten out of that situation much earlier but instead she had frozen. Sure from shock at first but also a part of her liked what was happening. She was even a little wet from what had happened. Laureline groaned in frustration and looked at Valerians unconscious from.

She was in trouble.

* * *

 **A/N: Hello my lovlies, I do hope you enjoyed xoxox**


End file.
